Arrow rests are used in combination with a bow to support an arrow during draw of the bow's bowstring. Because of an arrow's fletching, arrow rests can interfere with the flight of an arrow as the arrow passes the arrow rest by coming into contact with the fletching of the arrow. Accordingly, there is a need for improved arrow rests that address this issue.